Random One-Shots
by LordPataknight0509
Summary: These are random one shots on stories of Treyarch (Call of Duty zombies) and Nintendo's Mario it does have some mild words so you were warned these are funny, some sad, some romantic (I doubt it LOL) I didn't know where else to post this so enjoy. Note: I dont own Nintendo or Treyarch characters I only own the War Bros. And Kookylover98 own Violent ask if u want to be in one ask m
1. A Lost Ally

~My little sister gave me this idea and the things they say too I thought it was good. NOTE- I dont own thw zombie crew Treyarch does, and Nintendo owns the Mario bros. I only own my O.C.s ~

It was raining hard outside that day, the day when a loved one was buried, Tank Dempsey, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, the Mario brothers, and War bros, stood in the rain watching Richtofen weep like a 5 year-old girl.

"Well... It is too late to tell you this now, but, you were a best friend to me. In fact you were my only friend." Richtofen said before bursting out in to tears again over a mound of freshly place dirt, his tears mixed in with the dirt on him making mud.

"Come on doc. At least he went quickly." Dempsey said trying to cheer the Nazi up. Takeo stood behind Dempsey with his hat off to signal respect to the dead.

"We better go inside the storm is getting worse." Mario said trying to change the subject but it was true they were all getting wet in the rain.

"Hey!" said a voice Dempsey turned a saw Nikolai walking with the Wars "What the hell are you doing?"

"The doc's Wonderwaffle ran out of juice and he got all emotional about it." Dempsey responded.

"Are you kidding me." Nikolai said, "What I cried when my bunny died." Hailey said.

"Yeah but this is a insane Nazi doctor and his gun your bunny had a life." Pataknight said

Takeo patted the doctors back and spoke in japanese of after life for guns to cheer up Richtofen.

"Wimp." Scorpion mumbled.

"Agree with with Scorp." Slayer said.

"You serious." Violent said face-palming herself

"Why didn't you just get a "Max Ammo" you idiot!" Nikolai said raising his vodka in the air.

"Um" Richtofen said dumbfounded.

~How many of you thought Nikolai died LOL No I he is my favorite character in Call of Duty black ops zombies~


	2. Fanfictions

Pataknight sat by a laptop with Samantha and Hailey reading fanfics on a website called " " all three stood reading endless stories.

Pataknight enjoyed his stories and the ones with guns and zombies, Hailey enjoyed those lovey-dovey ones, Samantha liked the stories where Richtofen dies.

"How did this _thing _get here in ze first place?" Samantha asked.

"It is called a _Laptop _dummy." Hailey said both girls played with each other sometimes even tried to kill each other too.

"Both of you shut up." Pataknight said reading Camp scare terror.

"Nein switch it back to The doctor and the girl." Samantha said.

"No go to Love on a Two way street." Hailey said.

"How about Mario Call of Duty Black Ops zombie crisis." Pataknight said.

Both girls started booing "That hurts." Pataknight mumbled then the others came in Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, Edward Richtofen, Violent, and Luigi.

"What is all ze noise." Richtofen said.

"We are reading fanfics." Hailey chimed.

"Or trying to." Pataknight mumbled.

"Are you now." Dempsey said "Click on that one."

They started reading it until Pataknight made a sound of disgust, "What is it." Samantha asked.

"Oh shitballs this is nasty." Dempsey said, the story spoke of that Dempsey and _Richtofen _were in _love._

Everyone stared at both Dempsey and Richtofen, who stood side by side, then they all got up and ran leaving Richtofen and Tank mad at a Laptop yelling "That is not true." "I had a za girlfriend before." "I am not gay people."

~Fanfics you never know what you will find in them LOL


	3. Monopoly

Mario had invited some friends to play a new game he found called Monopoly, it seemed easy roll the dice and walk as many turns that the dice rolled on. "Seems easy enough." Mario said, then there was a knock on his door.

"I will be there in a minute!" Mario shouted getting up and opened the door.

"Thanks for inviting us to play that new boardgame." Peach said, Mario had invited Wario,Peach,Hailey,Toad,and Bowser to play the game.

"Ok it is in the living room just sit down and we will start." Mario said.

"I choose the car!" Bowser said.

"No you can choose the boot you smell and look like one." Wario said.

"Look who is talking I got more fans than you, you oversized grapefruit." Bowser retorted.

"How about I get the car." Pataknight said teleporting in the room grabbed the car then disappearing.

"WTF did he just steal the car?" Toad asked.

"I guess no one won the car." Peach said.

"I choose the Fire flower." Bowser said.

"I got the Mushroom." Peach said.

"I got the iron." Luigi said stupidly.

Then Mario came in "I have the trophy."

They started the game first Mario, Peach, Bowser, Toad, Wario,Luigi, Hailey didn't want to play so she stayed in another room playing the wii.

"All give me lucky numbers." Mario said rolling the dice "One?!" he said and moved up one space.

"My turn." Peach said rolling a four. "Lucky spot pick a card." Peach did " The next two persons turn has been skipped sorry Bowser and Toad ." Peach said.

"Watch the pro." Wario bellowed he got a two but no one seemed to noticed he quickly switched it to seven, "Oh lucky seven." he chuckled he moved seven spaces until in the other room Hailey said "Cheater, move back,you can't le when I am around" Wario moved back a space, "Again." she said.

"This is going to be be one looooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooong game." Luigi mumbled everyone was already argueing.

~This occured yesterday when me and my siblings tried to play monopoly but it went wrong so yeah~


End file.
